The Rose Chronicles
by theoneandonlylaw
Summary: What if Lissa fixed the genetic problem with Rose and Dimitri that kept them from having a child together. Set after the last book with flashbacks to the last book. What if Rose got pregnant, but did not end up with Demitri, and he did not find out about it. How will life at the court be for Rose, Dimitri, Christian, Lissa, and Adrian? sry not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

A year ago, if you would have asked me where my life would be at, this would have been the last thing I would have said. It is crazy how different my life has turned out, compared to how it was just a little while ago. I often like to think back and wonder how different it would be if I had simply made one or two different choices. But then I look down at this precious little girl, and I realize that I would not trade any of it for the world. My name is Rose Hathaway, and this is my story.

_*Flashback*_

_Great, I thought sharing a room with Dimitri had been one of my dreams for us after her was turned back from strigoi, but since his adamant pleads that he no longer loved me, it would just be another reminder of everything that I have lost. What made things worse was his pledge to serve and obey Lissa for the rest of his existence, even though she wouldn't have been able to bring him back had it not been for me and all of the planning and work I put into it. But where was my gratitude? I was dragged out of my own thoughts by Dimitri's response to my question… "Lissa says we are staying here, so we are staying here." I don't think he realized how much that burnt me up inside. "That's why we are doing this? Because Lissa told you to?" at this point I was just about screaming. He matter of factly replied, "Of course. I swore that I would serve and help her. Always." I cringed at this answer. I felt as though a knife had been stuck into my gut and was twisted around. That is when I snapped. How dare he try to tell me what to do? The only reason he is even fighting for me is because of some stupid oath he made to Lissa. He doesn't care about me. "Forget it!" I screamed, "I am not staying here. And definitely not with you." I thought I saw him cringe for a moment as I said that but just as quickly as the expression was there, it disappeared. I knew at this point what I must do to get his guard down. I walked over to him and in one quick movement, my lips were on his. His posture tightened for a moment and then he melted into the kiss as if he had been waiting for this moment since he has been back. What happened next is all just a wonderful blur. Skin on skin, needs being fulfilled for the first time since the cabin. As we were laying in bed, both desperately trying to catch our breath and coming down from the high of endorphins we had both experienced from the previous activity I turned to Dimitri, searching his eyes for any trace of the love that once felt for me. And that was when it happened, three little words fell out of my mouth so fast my mind did not have time to interfere and stop them from coming out. "I love you" I sighed. The look on his face as soon as the words had left my lips was the most heartbreaking sight I had seen in my life. He looked disgusted, and there was a glint of pity. What happened next was one of the worst most painful experiences in my life. His dark laughter filled the room and it felt as though I had been punched in the gut. " The fact that you can say that to me and expect an equal response shows just how naive you really are. Do you think that what just happened was anything else but a way more me to prevent you from trying to run. Do you honestly think that I can still love you after everything, and after all that I have seen and done?" I was unable to muster a response. I sat on the bed sobbing harder than I ever had and plotted my escape from this prison that they stuck me in. Once his guard is down, I will run. _

_*end flashback*_

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Rozalina crying over the baby monitor. I now see why my mother chose to send me to the academy as soon as she could. Being a full time guardian, and a full time single parent is hard work. Most days I feel like i might pass out from exhaustion and others I feel like I might fall apart at any moment. This last year has been the hardest year of my life, and that is saying something considering my track history. It wasn't all bad though. I had a few friends that have helped me through everything, though they probably aren't who you would think they are. Christian and Adrian have been my saviors throughout this whole ordeal. After clearing my name for murdering the queen and finding Lissa's half sibling, my life took a pretty unexpected turn. You see it has always been that two dhampirs can not conceive a child, which is why most of us choose to protect the Moiroi so that we can continue to exist. Needless to say, I was pretty shocked when I found out that I was pregnant. Despite all of the research my friends and I did on the subject, we weren't able to find any concrete proof that what I was going through was even possible. We do have a few theories though. The one that seems most possible to me is that when Lisaa saved Dimitri from being a Stigoi she healed that genetic mutation that prevented him from being able to procreate, and since she also healed me and brought me back from death, did the same to me without us knowing that it had happened. I was pretty broken after everything, and was determined to move on and forget him altogether. Not to mention his weird relationship that he developed with lissa that made everything more complicated. When the two of them told me that it would be best if I kept my distance from them, I complied without argument. I was broken and just didn't have any fight left in me. Seeing the way that Lissa was treating me, Christian left her and we have been inseparable ever since. Don't get me wrong, I love christian, but it will never be more than the way two siblings love each other. He has been my rock more than he probably knows. Now me ,him, and Adrian all live together at the court and I serve as Adrian's guardian. He has been more than helpful through everything, and there is even a rumor going around that Rozalina is his child, despite the lack of resemblance, the fact that he and I have not been romantically involved since the Dimitri debacle and the fact that we never even had sex. Staying at court had not been my first choice considering my situation and since Lissa is now queen with Dimitri as her guardian, but it is actually pretty easy to avoid her considering how busy her job keeps her. Not to mention that she does a pretty good job avoiding me as well. She was pretty upset when Christian left her and told her that it was because of me. She was so mad and upset that she did something that I am not sure I can ever forgive her for. It was about three months into my pregnancy and I was trying to figure out if I should tell dimitri or not so I called her and asked her if we could meet up to talk. I guess seeing me in the state that i was in set her off because she practically called me a whore and told me never to show my face around her again. I was pretty hurt and confused at the time but later on that night I found out why she had acted the way that she did. Upon seeing me in all of my pregnant glory, she assumed that the baby was mine and christians, because of how defensive he had become of me. That night she willed me into her mind and did the only thing she could think of to hurt me the way that she was hurting. she got Dimitri drunk and had sex with him, all the while making him put me down and swear that he never loved me and had only been with me to " Scratch an itch". I was so hurt I didn't get out of bed for a whole week till Adrian and Christian forced me too and made me realize that I did not need either one of them in my life to be happy and successful.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for your reviews and follows. This is my first attempt to write a Fanfic, but this story has been keeping me up at night and the only way I could see to get rid of it was to write it out. Please review as I would love to hear you thoughts and opinions, good or bad. I know things are starting out slow, but I promise, once I get the hang of writing this type of thing it will pick up.

*chapter 2*

From the moment I woke up this morning, I knew that it was going to be a bad day. I woke up late, almost didn't find a shirt that didn't have spit up on it and was late dropping Rozalina off at daycare. By the end of my shift I was just about ready to crash when Adrian asked me to stay behind so he could talk to me in private. What he then told me, I am still reeling about. Apparently, the queen is attending some big to do at the Lehigh campus that is going to require extra guardians. And because this event is at night, and my special connection to Lissa, they have personally requested that I be part of her extra guard. If I had any say , I wouldn't protect her if my own life depended on it. However, it seems that I have no choice in the matter. I was so furious upon hearing this that I asked Adrian to watch Rozalina for me so I could go to the gym to blow off some steam. I was beating the punching bag so violently that I didn't even hear someone else enter the gym. " Oh Roza," Dimitri said. I was so caught off guard by his voice that I threw my punch a little to hard and heard the crack of bones breaking in my hand. I turned around so fast that it is a wonder I did not fall over. And standing three feet from me was the only man that my heart belonged to and the only man capable of breaking it merely by being in the same room as me. He must have seen both the agony and rage in my eyes, because as soon as his eyes met mine, he subconsciously took two steps away from me. "What the HELL are you doing here?" I practically growled at him. His face showed all of the control that he was so famous for as he formed his response to me. " I knew that they told you about Lehigh, and figured that this would be where you were. I knew that you would be upset, but I didn't think that you would be this upset. But I can see you still haven't forgiven anything, even after all this time. Roza, its been a year. I surely thought that you would have let this go by now. " I cringed at the name that he called me. "You have no right to call me that name. You lost the right to call me anything after all you have done. And no, a year was not enough time to get over what you and Lissa have done. I am not sure that any amount of time will be long enough." I could see the confusion and concern growing in his eyes, but all I can do is give him a stony stare. " I really don't see how you have any right to judge, seeing as how you got knocked up by Adrian as soon as we were back at court. You clearly still didn't care for me the way you said you did, if you were so quick to hop into bed with someone else as soon as we got back." Dimitri said with a raised voice. That was it, before i realized what I was doing my fist connected with his chin. Having clearly caught him by surprise, I took advantage of the situation and kicked his legs out from under him with one swift move. I put my foot on his chest to keep him on the ground so I could say what I needed to say and leave. " First off Guardian Belicova, what I do with my body is none of your business. Second of all my child is not Adrian's, nor Christian's. She belongs to only me, seeing as her "Father" is a peice of shit who used me and tossed me aside. And I was foolish enough to think that I loved him and that he had once loved me. But trust me, I learned from that mistake, and I will never let anyone get close enough to hurt me again. I may not have any choice in working with you and her royal highness, but that does not mean that I have to treat you with anything other than a profession accord. And you can tell your whore Lissa that if she has a problem with that, she can always request that I be pulled from her detail. Oh and tell her one more thing for me?Tell her that the only reason any man has ever been with her was to "Scratch and Itch"!". I could see the surprise in his eyes as I finished saying this, but I did not stay to see if he had a response.

Later as I was Telling Adrian about the incident, all he could do is shake his head at me. He healed my hand for me and took the opportunity to lecture me. " You really do need to at least forgive them, I'm not saying you should be best friends with them, but I think that it is time that you forgive them, so I don't have to keep playing clean up when your temper gets the best of you. Besides, I really think you should tell him about Rozalina. I'm sure he would want to help anyway he can." Adrian said cooly. I know that he meant well but my feathers had already been ruffled enough for one day. " Why dont you just finish up so I can go home and cuddle with my princess. I have enough excitement today and all I want to do Is spend time with my little miracle. We can talk about this tomorrow." And with that I was out the door and on my way home.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for your continued support! I am really enjoying writing this and if you have some thoughts on where you would like the story to go please let me know. I am open to suggestions. I feel like I should clarify one thing, This is not a Dimitri hating fic, I am simply showing Roses feelings on the subject so that she can grow and move on from them, Also the M rating is for language and for possible future lemons. Without further ado, here is chapter 3

*Chapter 3*

Dimitri's POV

Rose's behavior at the gym was most confusing. I just don't understand where all of her anger is coming from. I mean yes, we were in love, and I told her that I could never love her after my being a strigoi, but surely she wasn't that hurt from that. I mean after all, she was dating Adrian during that time. And sure, what I let her do in the hotel room after we broke her out of court was wrong, but she is the one who threw herself on me. And though I'd never have admitted it to her, I did still love her, but I couldn't let her know that ,if I had any chance of convincing her that she would be better off without me. It broke my heart how easy it was to convince her, but then again, I had done my best to put on a cold detached front. And besides, she was knocked up almost as soon as we got back. I had always just assumed that the child was Adrian's, but after our run in today I know now that that is not the case. There was just something about her face that told me she wasn't lying. But then, whose child is it. I didn't know she was seeing anyone else. And who would be stupid enough to leave her is beyond me. Just the thought of that makes me angry. The only reason that I left her, is because I could not stand to hurt her again the way that I did when she came to me in Russia. There was one thing about what she said today that shocked me more than the rest, when she gave me a message to give to Vasilissa, she said something very specific. I breaks my heart to think that she had known about that, or even worse, had "been" there for one of the darkest moments of my life. It was about three months after our return to court and Lissa had came back from a meeting with Rose and was extremely upset about something. She didn't really say what it was that upset her, although later I found out it was because she saw that Rose was pregnant and thought that the child was Christian's. She asked me if I meant what I said about serving her and doing whatever she asked of me. I told her the answer was of course yes, that I would owe her for the rest of my existence. What she then asked of me was extremely shocking. She asked me if I would have sex with her. I was so caught off guard at first that I almost started laughing. But then I thought about it and decided that it would be a great way to rid myself of the haunting images from the hotel room between me and Rose. It never occurred to me that Rose could have been there through her bond, although now that I have spoken to her, I know that she was. I hate that I hurt her yet again. There is one good thing though, with her working on the queen's detail this next week, it will give me a chance to soften her, and at least make her see that we can be friends again.

Rose's POV

After the events of yesterday, I was feeling even more confused than usual. And as much as I hate to admit it, Adrian did have a point, it wouldn't kill me to at least try to be friendly towards them. After all, Lissa is queen now, so actively hating her is kind of like treason, and Dimitri is one of the most highly respected guardians at the court. Besides, hating them both just takes up too much energy. Not to mention I would get thrown in jail if I got into a fist fight with the queen. If there is one good thing about getting forced into the queens detail, it is that they gave me the whole weekend off to prepare. It has been so long since I have had a weekend off that Christian and I have decided to go do something fun with Rozalina. He won't tell me where we are going, just that we will not be in court, which is well needed. It can get tiresome to always have people stare at you and whisper about you as you pass by. A day away from all of the drama and politics will be just what the doctor ordered.

*Later That Day*

Christian really out did himself, that is for sure. He would not tell me where we were going the whole way there, and even went as far as to blindfold me when we were getting close to our destination. I was thoroughly surprised when we got out of the car and were at a luxury hotel and spa. It was one of those places that famous humans frequented when they grew tired of their mansions in Beverly Hills. It also had a lot of kid oriented things for me to take Rozalina to. Christian handed me the room key and told me that he would take care of the bags. Once the elevator door started to close I turned around to get Rozalina to stop crying. I was so consumed by her that I didn't even realize that other people had gotten on the elevator. The only thing that got my attention was the sound of someone clearing their throat. When I turned around, what had to be a cross between a yelp and a gasp, escaped my lips. I was met by three sets of eyes. Lissa stood there looking more furious than I had ever seen her, Dimitri looked both pleased and smug, and Christian looked as though he would rather be any other place in the world than here in this elevator. As the doors closed the tension grew, and Dimitri's voice broke the silence. "Well, this is going to be a most interesting weekend."


	4. Chapter 4

*Chapter 4 *

Rose POV

After what seemed like to longest elevator ride in the history of the world, the already awkward encounter was only intensified as we all got off on the same floor and had to walk down the hallway with each other. Apparently we both had procured the only two penthouse suites and were both on the same floor as the other. Thankfully our door came first and we were able to get inside and end the awkward encounter. As soon as we were safely inside, I turned to Christian, hoping that he had some explanation as to what was going on. "Well," he said, "remember how I told you that someone I knew had told me about his place and gave me the name of a guy who could set us up with a suit without having to pay a fortune? I probably should have mentioned that the person who told me that was Lissa. She had talked about coming here when we were dating. But I never thought that she would be here or I would have never brought you . You have to know that." He looked at me with fear and remorse in his eyes. I mean sure, I was a little peeved by the encounter with the only two people I wanted to never see, but I could hardly blame Christian for their being here. And after all, I am betting he still had to pay a fortune for us to be able to get a suite in a place like this. That or Adrian did and told him not to tell me. " Don't worry about it." I said calmly. " We are not going to let their presence here ruin our trip. Besides, this place is so big ,what are the chances that we will run into them again? I am sure that now that they know that we are here they will try their best to avoid us, or maybe even move to a different room." I could see that my response calmed him down, so I took Rozalina with me into our room and lay down to take a nap.

Dimitri POV

Well this is most definitely an interesting turn of events. What are the odds of all of us going to the same resort for the same weekend, and getting rooms on the same floor. There is definitely something a little more than fate at work here. Lissa is a little less excited about this fortunate happening than I am, but seeing as she will not change rooms, there is no avoiding it now. I must say, I was more than surprised to see Roza in that elevator with her child, let alone for her to be here with Christian, but seeing how they interact with one another, I know that there is nothing there but a platonic relationship. Seeing as how I am here on duty, I should make sure that Vasilissa is secure before I go and do my security checks. As I am asking her if she and Guardian Tanner would be ok while I went to run my sweeps and was shocked to hear such a cold tone in her voice. "Oh please, you know you are going to go and see Rose! I saw your face when we got into the elevator. You are just so pleased that your little fuck buddy is here. Well go on! I don't care what kind of women you associate yourself with when you aren't on official business, but remember that whatever you do reflects back on this royal office." I have to bite my tongue to keep my temper from rearing its ugly head. Our relationship has been a little stained ever since I told her that Rose had witnessed what we had done. I could tell from reading her expressions that she knew very well that Rose had seen it and I honestly believe that she may have even made sure that she had "been" there for that. She didn't like that it upset me. She felt as though I was choosing Rose over her, which was quite a hot spot for her after Christian left her. Knowing that it would be better to have her in a good mood for the rest of the trip, I insisted that Mikhail go and check the security while I helped Queen Vasilissa get situated in her room.

Rose POV

I woke up from my nap to an empty bed. Christian must have came and gotten Rozalina when she woke up and left me to rest, because after looking around, I realized that the entire suite was empty. Since having such quiet, alone time was so rare, I decided to call Adrian and tell him about this morning events. He answered after only one ring, as though he was waiting on my call. " Ah, Little Dhampir, how is your trip treating you so far?" There was a tone to his voice that struck me as odd, but I shook it off and proceeded to tell him about the chance encounter this morning, After I was through telling him, I was sure that he would have been just as surprised as Christian and I had been. He only mused that it was indeed most improbable and tried to change the subject. That was when it hit me. "Adrian!" I yelled, " What did you do?". There was a long pause before he spoke, " Well, I thought, seeing as how you were going to be working with them this next week, you all could use this time to get to know one another again. And maybe let your daughter become acquainted with her father. After I heard through a friend here at court that they were planning on going there this weekend, all I had to do was suggest to Christian that you all go there to unwind, and finance the trip." Too angry with him to form a coherent response I simply hung up and proceeded to stomp across the room in frustration. My temper tantrum was cut short though, as Christian entered the room. Before I had time to question him if he was also involved in this whole set up he promptly told me to get dressed for dinner. I began to argue but it appeared that my attempts were futile. I was quickly dressed and it was only then that I realized that my daughter was not there. Thankfully before I had managed to get my hands around Christian's neck he told me that Tasha had insisted on spending time with her, and they were both safely in her room watching TV. And without any more incident we both went downstairs to have dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

div class="qowt-page-container" style="margin: auto auto 5mm; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-user-select: none; box-shadow: #d1d1d1 0px 0px 0px 1px, #cccccc 0px 0px 4px 1px; font-size: medium; height: 279.365079365079mm; width: 215.873015873016mm; cursor: text !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"  
>div id="E-13" class="qowt-section qowt-eid-E25" style="-webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-column-count: 1; padding-left: 72pt; padding-right: 72pt;"<br>p id="E-53" style="list-style-type: none; padding: 0px; margin: 0pt 0pt 10pt; line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 0pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Carlito, sans-serif;" data-contextual-spacing="false"span id="E-54" style="white-space: pre-wrap;"Hey everyone. Thank you so much for all of your support on this story. I know that it took me a little while to get this chapter posted, but It just had so much in it I wanted it done right. I hope you enjoy this next chapter, as much as I enjoyed writing it. /span/p  
>p id="E-2483" style="list-style-type: none; padding: 0px; margin: 0pt 0pt 10pt; line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 0pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Carlito, sans-serif;" data-contextual-spacing="false"span id="E-2484" style="white-space: pre-wrap;"Chapter 5span/p  
>p style="list-style-type: none; padding: 0px; margin: 0pt 0pt 10pt; line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 0pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Carlito, sans-serif;" data-contextual-spacing="false"Rose POAp  
>p style="list-style-type: none; padding: 0px; margin: 0pt 0pt 10pt; line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 0pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Carlito, sans-serif;" data-contextual-spacing="false"As Christian and I were enjoying our meal a frighteningly familiar feeling came over me. There are Strigoi here. Christian seemed to have noticed the change in my demeanor and was looking at me expectantly waiting for an explanation. I looked at him with the most composed expression I could manage, " We need to go and check on Tasha and Rozalina right now, there are Strigoi here.", and as soon as the words were out of y mouth we sprinted towards the stairwell. As we passed by a table that Dimitri and Lissa were I managed to get the word Buria out so that they would be alerted too. As we were running up the stairs I began to hear two other sets off foot steps and glanced over my shoulder ready to attack if necessary. What I saw was both Dimitri and Tanner trying desperately to catch up to us and access the situation. When we finally reached the floor that Tasha's room was on I turned around to give out marching orders. If we went about this the wrong way then it could spell disaster for everyone. " Ok, Christian, I want to to stay here until I give the all clear. I know you want to fight, but with Tasha possibly being involved I think it would be best for us to assess the situation first. someone else should go down to the opposite end of the hall incase any try to flee, and me and another person will go and see what we are up against. If they are all ok and safe, or if we need help we will call for you. Everybody good with that?" I think Christian knew not to try and argue with me so he just silently nodded his head. Guardian Tanner volunteered to secure the other exit. That meant Dimitri was coming with me. Not wanting to waste anymore time we left the stairwell and started towards the door to Tasha's room. It was too quiet that the only sound I could hear was the pounding of my own heart. " Please let her be ok, Please let her be ok," I began repeating in my mind. As we got closer, I noticed that the door was ajar. As I pushed the door open I tried to keep my head in case a fight awaited us, and that was when everything went black.p  
>p style="list-style-type: none; padding: 0px; margin: 0pt 0pt 10pt; line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 0pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Carlito, sans-serif;" data-contextual-spacing="false"Dimitri POVp  
>p style="list-style-type: none; padding: 0px; margin: 0pt 0pt 10pt; line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 0pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Carlito, sans-serif;" data-contextual-spacing="false"Well, this certainly wasn't how I saw this trip going. Lissa was having dinner at the restaurant in the hotel and the next thing we know Rose runs by and yells out an old safeword that I had almost forgotten about. Once I realized what was going on we had the Queen escorted to a safe room and me and Tanner went to go check out the situation. Rose and Christian were running so fast I wasn't the least bit surprised to see that they had stopped and were waiting for us on the landing for the floor that they were going to. A mixture of pride and loss radiated over me as I watched Rose take control over the situation. I was so far in my thoughts that I almost missed what she was saying as she stood there looking at me expectantly. Apparently she and I were to be the two to go and investigate the situation closer. As we walked down the hall towards the room that she was searching for I heard her saying something under her breathe. She kept saying please be ok, over and over, and I am not sure that she realized that she had been saying it aloud. I was shocked that she was this worried about Tasha. I mean, sure, she and Christian were close, and this was Christians aunt, but there had always been some resentment held there over her asking me to be her guardian. That was when it hit me. Her child must have been with her. As we reached the room the door was and I could hear someone moving inside. Prepared for anything I held my breath as Rose pushed the door open. As soon as I had a view of the inside of the room, my stomach began to turn. There was blood all over the place and Tasha lay on the floor, not moving. It wasn't until I heard the most terrifying growl that I realized that she was not alone in the room. Rose had a Strigoi help up by it's neck looking and she was literally growling her words at him. I had never seen her like this. Sure she was a fearsome opponent in battle, but I had never seen her so cold or enraged before. The sight of her sent a chill down my spine. I began to step closer to her, incase she needed my help and she looked at me with a murderous expression. "Where is she! Tell me now or you will wish that you had never been born." The Strigoi in her clutches merely looked amused as he choked out his response. " I have a message for my dear, someone has informed me that you like to take things that do not belong to you. So we have come and taken something that does. You can do as you please to me, but I will never tell you where we have taken that pretty little girl of yours, because they never told me. " And with that she plunged a stake into his heart. I walked over to her, to steady her and she looked at me with the most broken expression and whispered something just before she passed out. " They have our daughter"p  
>div  
>div 


	6. Chapter 6

div class="qowt-page-container" style="margin: auto auto 5mm; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-user-select: none; box-shadow: #d1d1d1 0px 0px 0px 1px, #cccccc 0px 0px 4px 1px; font-size: medium; height: 279.365079365079mm; width: 215.873015873016mm; cursor: text !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"  
>div id="E-15" class="qowt-section qowt-eid-E73" style="-webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-column-count: 1; padding-left: 72pt; padding-right: 72pt;"<br>p id="E165" style="list-style-type: none; padding: 0px; margin: 0pt 0pt 10pt; line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 0pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Carlito, sans-serif;"span id="E166" style="white-space: pre-wrap;"Chapter 6/span/p  
>p id="E167" style="list-style-type: none; padding: 0px; margin: 0pt 0pt 10pt; line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 0pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Carlito, sans-serif;"span id="E168" style="white-space: pre-wrap;"Rose POVspan/p  
>p id="E169" style="list-style-type: none; padding: 0px; margin: 0pt 0pt 10pt; line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 0pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Carlito, sans-serif;"span id="E170" style="white-space: pre-wrap;"I keep thinking that I am going to wake up and this will have just been a dream. I keep seeing flashes from that room over and over in my head. Tasha laying there on the floor ,unmoving, Rozalina's playpen overturned and empty, and the words written in blood on the walls. I feel like my heart has been ripped out my chest and all of the air is being pulled from my body. They took my child. The one thing in this world that I can not live without. And what's worse are the words that escaped me when I was speaking to Dimitri. "Our daughter". Even now those words repeat over and over in my mind. Im not even sure that he heard it, let alone that he figured out what I was talking about, but still, with everything that has happened I don't think I have it in me to deal with him too. I haven't seen him since they took me to the hospital from the hotel. I didnt have any real injuries. Just a few cuts and scrapes. But I was almost catatonic when we got there. Once he saw that I had someone there to look after me he left without another word. I actually glad. I am grieving too much right now to deal with grieving over him as I do anytime he is around me. Adrian hasn't left my side since he got here. And Christian isn't in much better shape than me. On top of losing Tasha, which was pretty much the only family he had left, he has it in his head that it is his fault that this happened. He thinks if he hadn't have left Rozalina with her that maybe both of them might still be here. I want to tell him that I know none of it was his fault and to help him over the loss of his aunt, but I cant say anything to anyone right now. I can see and hear and even feel my surounding but I can seem to move or speak. I want to but I just fell trapped in my own body, drowning in my emotions. How can they have my little girl, and what are they doing to her. Is she still alive? Are they going to turn her? Is she hurting? Why cant I answer any of these questions. My inner monologue is interrupted by the doctor coming to do their hourly neuro checks, and I let my mind go blank as I drift back into my dreams. span/p  
>p id="E171" style="list-style-type: none; padding: 0px; margin: 0pt 0pt 10pt; line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 0pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Carlito, sans-serif;"span id="E172" style="white-space: pre-wrap;"Adrian's POVspan/p  
>p id="E173-owchain-0" style="list-style-type: none; padding: 0px; margin: 0pt 0pt 10pt; line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 0pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Carlito, sans-serif;" data-ow-chain="orphan"span id="E174-owchain-0" style="white-space: pre-wrap;" data-ow-chain="orphan"I am awoken by the sound of arguing in the hallway outside of the room. Christian and the Doctorspan/p  
>div  
>div  
>div class="qowt-page-container" style="margin: auto auto 5mm; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-user-select: none; box-shadow: #d1d1d1 0px 0px 0px 1px, #cccccc 0px 0px 4px 1px; font-size: medium; height: 279.365079365079mm; width: 215.873015873016mm; cursor: text !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"<br>div id="E-16" class="qowt-section qowt-eid-E73" style="-webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-column-count: 1; padding-left: 72pt; padding-right: 72pt;"  
>p id="E173-owchain-1" style="list-style-type: none; padding: 0px; margin: 0pt 0pt 10pt; line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 0pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Carlito, sans-serif;" data-ow-chain="widow"span id="E174-owchain-1" style="white-space: pre-wrap;" data-ow-chain="widow"have been going at it for days about wether Rose should be discharged or not. The doctors say that there is no reason why she should stay in the hospital. Medically she is fine, but the mentally she is broken completely. My heart aches to see her like this. Laying in this hospital bed, not moving or speaking or showing any signs that she is still in there somewhere. I have even tried healing her with my spirit magic, but has been of no use. I would like to take her back to home to court and see if a change of senery will help her wake up from this coma she has been in. Christian is convinced that if we take her back she may never wake up. I just wish that I knew what to do. I have even tried to dream walk on her, but her mind seems to be completely closed off. This is all my fault. I am the one who pushed Christian to take her there, I am the one who insisted she stay shen she realized who else was there. I should have just let her come home. If I can convince Christian to go ahead with the discharge I am going to have to make a trip to see the queen. I know that things have been rocky between all of us for a while, but I am sure that she would try and heal her mind if we asked. She is so much stronger than I am at healing, and with the bond between her an Rose, maybe she will be able to reach her. Well, at least I pray she can. span/p  
>p id="E175" style="list-style-type: none; padding: 0px; margin: 0pt 0pt 10pt; line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 0pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Carlito, sans-serif;" p  
>p id="E177" style="list-style-type: none; padding: 0px; margin: 0pt 0pt 10pt; line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 0pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Carlito, sans-serif;"span id="E178" style="white-space: pre-wrap;"Rose POVspan/p  
>p id="E179" style="list-style-type: none; padding: 0px; margin: 0pt 0pt 10pt; line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 0pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Carlito, sans-serif;"span id="E180" style="white-space: pre-wrap;"I am jostled awake by I voice I never expected to hear. As I take in my surroundings I find that I am not in the same hospital bed I have been in, but am instead in Adrian's spare room. How did I not notice that they had moved me? The voice draws my attention again. Off in the far corner of the room, Dimitri stands, as if he is afraid to come one inch closer to me. He is whispering so quietly that if it had been any other person than him I probably wouldn't have noticed that they were talking. That was when I realized that he was talking to me. " Please Roza, I know you can come out of this. I would give my life if it would bring you back to us. You have been gone so long that it feels like you may never return to yourself. If you can hear me, please come back, not for me, but for Christian and Adrian. They both need you so much right now. Just promise me you will try. I know that you probably don't want to be bothered by me, but it broke my heart to see you fall apart like this. The look on your face when you realized that she was gone. I would have done anything in the world to have kept you from that pain. But please come back. You have so many people who love you and need you. I love you and need you. " and with that he crept back out the door. I began to wonder if he had been there at all or if it had all been a dream. Feeling to tired to deal with any more visitors today, I drifted back into sleep. That was when the nightmares came. span/p  
>div  
>div 


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all so much for your support and reviews. These next few chapter are going to go in a bit of a different direction, but I promise if you stick with me it is going to be worth it. Thanks again so much and enjoy!

Chapter 7

Adrian POV

I woke up to a blood curdling scream coming from my guest room. I was up and out of my bed in a matter of seconds. As I ran into my guest room I was met by a shocking and comforting sight. Rose was sitting up in her bed clearly trying to shake off whatever nightmare that shook her out of her coma. I began to walk towards the bed slowly so I didn't startle her. As I got closer to the bed I could see tears falling down her hollow face. Once I sat down beside her, she turned and looked at me with a fire in her eyes that I had never seen before. "They took her. They took her and killed Tasha. I have to go find her. I have to!" Her voice sounded so fragile, that I didn't even recognize the voice as her own. I Pulled her into a hug and told her that we would do everything we could to find the people who did this. Too scared that if I let her go back to sleep that I would lose her again, I turned on the light and helped her walk to the kitchen so I could get her some food. We have been feeding her while she has been out, but her she still 'ended up losing close to 15lbs, though it looked more like 30 from her features. As she was sitting at the bar, waiting on me to bring her some soup she asked me in a weak voice, " How long have I been out?" Unsure of the best way to approach this I opted for honesty. "It been almost a month. " I saw the shock in her eyes. I wasn't sure if she had been cognizant at all during her coma, but she clearly hadn't realized that she had been down that long. I sat watching her as she ate, scared that she might shut back down at any moment with no warning. She saw the worry in my eyes and said to me, " Don't worry about me. I am not going to disappear again. I am going to find who ever did this to us and I am going to rip their throats out and shove their vocal cords up their asses. And then I am going to bring my baby home. " I don't know what scared me more, the fact that she was this upset, to the fact that I could see in her eyes, that she would never find peace until she found the people responsible for this whole ordeal.

Rose POV

The first few days after I woke up were kind of hectic. There was a lot of doctors visits and talking. There was so much talking. I know that everybody was worried about me and trying to console me, but it was all just too much. I found myself getting so angry and snapping at so many random people that I felt apologizing was becoming second nature to me. There were two things that bothered me more than the rest. The first thing that was excruciating was being around Christian. He was so grief stricken and sad that being around him amplified all of my own emotions. I wish I could have been there with him for Tasha's funeral to hold his hand and help him through it. He was there for me in the worst part of my life, and I wasn't there when he needed me. Granted I was in a catatonic coma, but still, it bothered me that I wasn't a better friend to him. The other thing that made my rage flow stronger than I ever knew it could was people talking about my daughter in the past tense like she was dead. She was taken from me, but she hasn't' died. I would know if the most important person in my life was dead. I would be able to feel it in my heart. With all of the faces that have now blurred together in my memory, there is one face that I was surprised that I was sad to not see. I haven't seen Dimitri since the hotel, unless you count the coma dream, and I really wish I could just talk to him. But what would I say to him? He is the only other person who would be able to feel the grief of Rozalina's absence, if I had ever told him about her. Dont get me wrong, Christian and Adrian were both very close the her, and loved her like she was their family, but it just isn't the same. As if some higher power could hear my thoughts, the screen on my phone lit up with a picture that I hadn't seen in a long time. Uneasy I answer the phone. Too shocked to say anything I wait for the voice on the other line. "We need to talk, and before you have a chance to say no, meet me at the place where we broke you out in an hour " and the line disconnected. Well, it looked like I was going to have a talk I should have had a year ago.


	8. AN

Hello all! I am sorry that it has teken me a while to update this story. I will have a few chaters us by tomorrow. I was stuck, creatively, and then had some personal bussiness that needed to be taken care of. Again, I am sorry, but I will have a new chapter up very soon. Thanks for being you!


	9. Chapter 8

**I know that it took me forever to get this up, and that this is a short chapter, but I promise it will be worth the wait. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Adrian POV

I knew as soon as I saw her face that I had lost her again. She had the same look in her eyes this morning that she had when she came to me before she left to save Dimitri. I don't know if I can go through that again. I've almost lost her too many times and if she leaves on some vigilante mission again, I don't know if she will make it back alive again. She had cheated death so many times now that I don't know how many more times she can do it. But then again, maybe that is just the effects of using spirit that I am feeling. I have been using so much on her, trying to keep her ok and here with us that I have been going through feeders like crazy. I am just glad she hasn't figured out that I have been using charms on her to keep her from spiralling out of control. She would be furious with me. Christian doesn't seem to be as worried, but I think he just has too much on his mind since this whole ordeal happened. The sound of Rose's voice pulls me out of my own head..." I am going to the gym, I just need to blow off some steam, and I lost a lot of muscle when I was in a coma and I need to build back up to where I was." I thought I heard a hint of something in her voice as she was telling me this, but convinced that I am just going crazy I shook the thought out of my mind.

Dimitri POV

Adrenaline is coursing through my veins and I feel like nerves are about to snap. What if she doesn't show up? Or worse what if she does and she won't hear me out. I just hope that she will listen to reason. I know I probably should't even be telling her what all I have found out, seeing as I am almost certainly sure she will head on some crazy vigilante mission and most likely get herself killed. But she finally seems to be ok being around me and if she finds out that I kept this from her she will definitely never talk to me again. My inner battle was interrupted by the sound of a door knob being turned, I silenced my thoughts and watched the door as if god himself were about to come through it. When she finally entered the room, I let out a breath I hadn't even realized I had been holding. Her appearance was a lot to take in, her frame looked smaller, her form was softer and she looked like she

hadn't slept in a week. Which is kind of ironic considering. The biggest change was her eyes, She used to have the warmest most life filled eyes, but now they are dull and lifeless, and angry. Not really sure how to start this conversation, I offer her a shy smile. "I know you had no reason to meet me , but I am glad that you did. I have something to tell you about Rozalina" As she processed my words her eyes grew bigger and i looked like she was about to burst into tears. "So," she said," I take it someone told you that she was your's" Stunned and unable to form a coherent sentence the only word that escaped my lips was "What?" THe only sound I could hear over the sound of my pulse in my ears what my Roza cursing obscenely before everything went dark.


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: I know that this chapter and the last chapter have been kind of short, but I had a review saying that my previous ones were too long it made it hard to get into the story so I thought that I would try it this way and see if you guys like it better. If not then I will be swapping back to the original format. I am really excited to get the next few chapters up as they will have a lot of plot turns and appearances. Thanks again for reading my story and I hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 9

Rose POV

Well this is so not how I saw the day going. I assumed by Dimitri's demeanour and intensity that he had heard what I had said about them taking our daughter and had asked around while I was out. And as much as I love Adrian and Christian, I would not put it past them to spill the beans if they thought that it was the right thing to do. It was obvious, however, that this was not the case. He stood there, not speaking not moving, and barely breathing. It wasn't until a few minutes had gone by that I began to worry. He didn't seem to be seeing or hearing anything around him. It was as if the world stopped. I decided to do one more thing to get him to snap out of it before I went to go get some help. I took his hands in mine and leaned up and gave him a kiss. At first his lip didn't move at all, but then, in an instant he began to melt into the kiss. His hand went to the side of my face as the kiss deepened. It took every shred of self control in my body to pull away from that kiss. He was like a drug, and my body was wanting more. I quickly and painfully pulled away as we stood there, staring at each other, both trying to catch our breath. "So," he said finally, breaking the silence, " I have a daughter?"

Dimitri POV

I stared at her expectantly waiting for her response. She seems to still be forming her thoughts to I use the time to take in the way she looked in that moment. Her face was flush and her lips were still swollen from our kiss. She notices me stare and flinches away before she begins to speak. "Yes, you created a child. If you are going to be her father or not has yet to be determined. I know you probably have a lot of questions, but please let me get the whole story out before you ask them. I have a lot to tell you and most of it is painful for me to even think about let alone say out loud, so let me finish and then it will be your turn to talk." I simply nodded and waited for her to continue. " I know this is sudden, and most of it is going to be hard to believe, hell I had a hard time believing at first and it was happening to me. Do you remember the night in Virginia, in the hotel room? Well about a month after that I noticed that I was feeling off. I dismissed it at first because I thought it was just the grief of everything that had happened. I stopped eat, I stopped sleeping and I was barely moving at at, and yet some how I was gaining weight. I stared to feel sick all the time and thought it was just stress so I ignored it. And then Adrian noticed that I was throwing up every time he would give me something to eat so he made me go to the Doctor. When he asked if it was possible I was pregnant, I dismissed it completely. He wanted to run a test anyway. When it came back positive I thought someone was playing a sick joke on me. I have only ever slept with you and there was no way I could've gotten pregnant seeing how we are both dhampire. But there I was sitting there staring at the ultrasound. I snapped out of my depression after that. I mean here I was carrying a child that should not have been able to be conceived, how could I not look at that as some kind of a sign that our love was stronger that the laws of the world. So I got myself cleaned up and called Lissa to meet me to tell her and make sure that you were ok enough to handle this. I thought that maybe if you knew about our child you would realize that we were meant to be and you would stop trying to protect me by cutting me out of your life. But my meeting with Lissa didn't go as well as I had planned. She seemed distant and cold. Later that night I was getting ready to call you and ask if you would meet me somewhere when I was pulled into Lissa's mind. After everything that had happened I had been pretty good at keeping out of her head and trying to distance the bond. What I saw then sent spiralling further into depression than I had ever been. That was the night that you slept with my bestfriend. After seeing that, and hearing wverything you said I decided it would be better if you never found out. I didn't want to back because you felt like you had an obligation. I couldn't have handled being rejected and abandoned by you again. I know that it not an excuse, but I really dont think I would've been able to live through that again. So I moved in with Adrian and he helped me get back on my feet. Most people just assumed that it was his child since we were always together, and we never saw any reason to try and correct people. It's not like they would have beleived us if we tried to tell them the truth. And I wanted Rozalina to have someone in her life that would never leave her, and never hurt her the way you hurt me. And you know the rest of the story." I stood there watching the woman I love sobbing and I could feel the impact of all the hurt I have caused her. How many times have I destroyed the one person in the world that I swore I would always protect. I couldn't even be mad at her. As furious as I wanted to be at her, I know that she did what she did, because of what I had done to her. All of her walls that she has built to keep people out were there because of the damage I had done to her. " Oh Roza, " I whispered to her as I pulled her into a stong embrace. Her small body all but collaped unto mine and her sobbs were so strong that they were shaking my body. "I will find a way to fix this"


End file.
